


[podfic] Saturday Morning

by Liviapenn, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, ITPE 2016, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: On Saturdays, Harley has to get her shots, and Pamela-- Ivy-- makes breakfast because she's sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saturday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50754) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Femslash, Hurt/Comfort  
****

**Length:**  00:08:46  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Saturday%20Morning_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123101.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
